1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly, and more particularly to a heat sink assembly having a plurality of fins, a base and a heat pipe which cooperatively and interferentially engage with each other, and a method for manufacturing the heat sink assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that during operation computer electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) can generate large amounts of heat. The heat must be quickly removed from the electronic device to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the electronic device to absorb heat from the electronic device, and the heat absorbed by the heat sink is then dissipated to ambient air.
A conventional heat sink includes a plate-type base thermally contacting with the CPU, a plurality of fins mounted on a top of the base and a heat pipe sandwiched between the fins and the base. The base defines a groove at a centre thereof. The heat pipe is soldered in the groove of the base. The fins are nickel-plated and soldered on the base. The heat sink assembly must be nickel plated and soldered together, which increases the production cost.
Thus, it is desired to devise a new heat sink assembly which has a low production cost while still can have a high heat dissipation efficiency.